


Staying Fit

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Staying Fit

* * *

Walking back in the house, Sam rolled his shoulders and wiped his small towel over his face. You were coming out of the kitchen with your cup of coffee and stopped in your tracks. “God, I love when you come home from your morning run.” You groaned, making him smirk and send you a wink.

“You could always go with me.” He pointed out.

You pretended to think and shook your head. “Nope.” You answered before sipping your drink and shrugging. “I use that time to cuddle up with Gabriel.” You reminded him. “Besides, I’d be too be sweating to admire our Greek God…”

Sam chuckled at that. “It’s amazing how for a relationship made of three athletes, I’m the only one who jogs almost every morning.”

“I’m a swimmer, Sam.” You pointed out. “I’ll stick to that, yoga, and pilates. And the once in awhile kickboxing class. You can keep the jogging all to yourself. It clearly does your body good.” You giggled.

He licked his lips. “How about you go get on your swimsuit and we take a swim?” He suggested. “And find the goofball.”

You pouted. “He’s packing.” You whined. “His agent called. Some press thing.” You rolled your eyes. “He’ll be back in a couple days. Promised to bring home presents.”

Sam came over and kissed your forehead. “I’ll keep you company.” He told you, making you blush at his tone. “Now, when does he leave?”

As if on cue, Gabriel came down the stairs, bag in tow. “About an hour.” He sighed. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, but I’ll be back before you know it.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “And then you both can welcome me home. Perhaps a cake? Pie? Oh, how about a Y/N cake.” Gabriel smirked.

“Perv.” You teased, kissing his cheek. “I got cuddles this morning, how about you help Sammy get cleaned up before you leave?” You suggested. “Then I’ll meet Sammy by the pool after?”

Gabriel groaned. “We all know I don’t have enough time for that. I get distracted, and then it’s this hours long play session….” He rambled before shrugging. “I wish I had that kind of time. Really do. And clearly, so does the rest of me.” He pointed down dramatically. “Let’s hope this goes down before my car is here, or that’s going to be a very awkward ride to the airport.”

Sam laughed, kissing his cheek. “Well, I am going to head out to the pool. I’m sure that our girlfriend would prefer I not get our furniture all sweaty.” He winked at you when you nodded, letting him know he was right.

* * *

Hearing the sliding glass door open, Sam looked over from where he was in the pool. “Gabe left?” He asked as you pouted. “You gave him a special goodbye, didn’t you?” He teased, causing you to blush. “Come on, get in here, babe.” Sam chuckled.

You pulled your shirt off, tossing it onto one of the lounge chairs. “I’d love to.” You grinned. “Do you know when you have to get ready for the season?” You asked as you moved towards the pool, pulling your hair down from the ponytail it was in. There’d been a couple years where his coach wanted him to start training again earlier than usual, so you never knew.

“Early February.” He told you, making you pout before you dived in. “I know, I know. Another early year.” Sam sighed, pulling you to him gently.

“That’s the earliest year yet!” You half whined. “I know you love playing soccer, but I just miss you when you’re away.” You ran your hand through his hair.

Sam buried his face in your neck, kissing your wet skin. You shivered at the contact, biting your lip. “Then we’ll just have to make sure you can fly out as much as you can to keep my moral up, don’t we?” He teased, gripping your ass. “I’m sure Gabe wouldn’t mind joining you when he can, either. Can’t let him feel left out, now can we?” He sucked a dark mark on your neck. When you whimpered, he walked you to the wall, pinning you to it.

“Sammy…” You moaned lifting your leg to wrap over his hip, rocking against him.

You felt him smirk against you. “Yes, babe?” He feigned innocence.

You gripped his hair, giving it a tug. “Don’t pretend you don’t know what you’re doing, mister.” You breathed.

* * *

Sitting on your bed, you leaned your head on Sam’s shoulder, the laptop resting on his left leg, and your right. You were currently awaiting the call from Gabe, and were getting antsy. “Babe, calm down.” Sam chuckled. “How is it after nearly a decade together, you’re still as love struck as when we were 16?”

You blushed. “He keeps things fun?” You mused, making him laugh even harder. It was the truth, however. The three of you had met at some sports camp in high school, and just clicked. When you left that summer, it felt like part of you was missing. While your slightly long distance relationship with two ‘boys’ didn’t make your parents exactly happy, they hadn’t forbid it, either. By the time your graduation rolled around, your parents loved your guys, and their parents loved you, as well. Now, all three families got together for every major holiday that you could.

Hearing that tell tale tone that sounded just before the answer call button popped up, you both grinned. Sam hit ‘answer’, and a moment later, you saw Gabe’s smiling face. “There’s my two favorite lovers!” He teased. “Miss me, sweetcheeks?”

“Yes!” You both answered at the same time, chuckling.

“How’s your press going?” You asked.

Gabe rolled his eyes. “It’s press for golf, babycakes. Not like it can get too exciting.” He shrugged.

You smirked. “You mean unlike the year there was that streaker?” You giggled.

“Oh, I had almost forgot about that!” Sam laughed. “Poor Gabe didn’t know whether to cheer him on, or be pissed that he cut off his major interview for that tournament.” He recalled watching from the sidelines, shocked. With their careers, it was rare to get away to support one another a lot. So, they jumped at the chance to do so.

“Tomorrow’s the big press day.” Gabe made a gesture with his hands.

“What’s the big part?” He smirked at your question, and you knew you had walked into that. “You know what I mean!” You tried not to smile back, and failed.

He took a deep breath. “I’m announcing my retirement.” Both you and Sam’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. Gabe had not once mentioned the desire to walk away from golf. “I know, I know.” He nodded. “It’s been in the works awhile now. I wanted to surprise you and have you watch the interview tomorrow, but I’m surprised I held out this long.”

“Why retire, though? I mean, I’m not against it, just curious.” Sam stammered, lightly blushing at how that had sounded.

“Look at how chaotic life gets.” Gabe pointed out. “We’re in and out of the house, sometimes it’s weeks before we can get a moment together.” You both nodded slightly, knowing he was right. You all hated it. “So, I’m finishing up this tour, and I’m out. I’ll do some of those fancy rich benefits for charity now and then, but, other than that? All yours. Sometimes I’ll stay home, sometimes I’ll travel with Sam, sometimes I’ll travel with our girl.” Honestly, you loved the idea. “Besides, it just makes sense for me to be the kept man.” He teased, smirking. “But, enough about that.” He waved his hand. “No more shop talk.”

* * *

You were all but bouncing on your feet as you waited for Gabe to step off the plane. While he hadn’t been away long, you ached for him. You missed his silly jokes when you sneezed and it woke you up in the middle of the night. You missed him walking around in the nude, acting like he was wearing the finest clothing. You just missed him.

The moment you saw him, you ran to him and jumped into his arms, kissing him lovingly. “What? No giant tackling me, too?” He smirked when you slid down.

“He’s making you a feast fit for a giant child!” You laughed, lacing your fingers with his. Thankfully, the three of you being together was old news, and you were far less likely to be on the cover of some lame tabloid.

His eyes lit up. “Oh, are you my plate?” He asked, hopeful.

“For dessert tonight.” You winked, earning a groan.

* * *

Curled up next to Gabe, you were in one of Sam’s shirts, and had decided to skip pants. As promised, you’d gotten home to all of Gabe’s favorite foods- many of which were of the snack variety. They were all ready to go for the three of you to have something to munch on all day long.

Gabe had his feet kicked up on the table, and Sam was on his other side. Sam’s arm was around Gabe’s shoulders, his fingers gently playing with your hair. “There’s no place like home.” Gabe sighed contently.


End file.
